Back to Brooklyn
by Matches O'Reilly
Summary: Mouse is good at making up stories and has done it before so when she tells Spot a second time that someone wants to take her in, even though it's true, he doesn't believe her. After she leaves Spot finds out something terrible but can he convince Mouse?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A small, young girl twirled around in front of the mirror, admiring her new pink satin dress. It was New Years Eve and she was excited because this was the first year she was allowed to go to her parent's party. _My how grown up I look,_ she thought to herself, _like a real lady…_ Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the echo of two gunshots followed by her parent's screams. Her older sister Christine shrieked and ran downstairs crying. Another gunshot rang through the house; this time followed by then screams of Christine. The young girl was too stunned to know what to do at first but the sound of three men coming up the stairs sent her flying out the window and down the fire escape. Not knowing what to do or where to go she just kept running through the rain until she reached the boardwalk and tripped over a loose board. She banged her head and lay there, only semi-conscious until a voice called out,

"Ello? Who er you'se?" She felt a tap on her head. "Are ya even alive…?"

Startled she jumped up and looked up to see a scrawny little boy with dark blonde hair, a key on a string around his neck, a slingshot hanging at his side, and a gold-tipped cane as big as he was in his hand, standing on a crate with his hands on his hips like he was king of the world.

He cocked his head to the right and looked down at the tiny, shivering girl in a ripped and muddy pink satin dress, her chocolate brown hair wet and stringy, and her emerald green eyes glistening with tears.

"Are you'se awright?" he asked.

"Well, I was until you smacked me in the head," she replied. He grinned.

"Whatsa poity liddle goil like you'se doin' out heah awll alone in dis parta town anyway?"

"I…I…don't know. My parents were…were…and I was just….just trying to get away…" she stammered and began to cry.

"Awright now, calm down. Lets take dis a liddle moah slowly foh ya." He paused in thought. "Got a name kid?"

She sighed, "I'm not sure…no wait…" She sat there deep in concentration until her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement, "Marie!" she squealed.

"Marie?" the boy said with a tone of disgust. "Well dat won' do. I'se jist gonna hafta t'ink of a new name fer you'se." He sat down, rested his chin on his hand, and thought hard. He jumped up, "I gots it! Yer new name'll be Rat cause ya look like a drowned rat." She scowled at the name, looking utterly insulted. "But dat aint a goils name so Mouse woiks," he add quickly. A grin spread across her face. He smiled back,

"Name's Spot Conlon by da way. I'm seven, you'se?"

She paused. "Umm….6." She declared. He grinned, spat in his hand and extended it towards her.

- - - -


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Ahhhh…." Her shriek filled the whole lodging house, waking everyone. Jack rushed over and shook her awake.

"Gosh Mouse, dat's da thoid time dis week. It's jist a dream." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Didja toiture Brooklyn like dis too er do ya jist like ta harass us? I told ya what'd I'd have ta do if dis keeps 'appenin."

"But it's not just a dream Jack! I miss my parents and I miss…" she cut herself off at the look on his face.

"So ya wanna go back? It ain't good enough fer ya heah?" he spat.

"Naw, it's not like dat at awll, besides ya know I can't go back…" He started to look a little angry again so she changed her approach. "Jack, I'm sorry. It'll nevah 'appen agin. Jist gimme one moah chance. Don' kick me out, please," she pleaded, her emerald eyes begging him too. Jack reluctantly agreed, but he stood no chance against her from the beginning. Her eyes could melt the heart of a murderer and equally make one tremble.

"Awright, one moah chance but if it 'appens agin yer goin' back ta da streets. Me boys ain't gottin' a good sleep since ya came heah t'ree yeahs ago." He said sorrowfully. Then his voice hardened. "Now go git dressed, gitcher papes, and meet us at Tibby's fer dinnah, like a test ta see how well ya follow ordahs." As he walked out the door he called back, "Oh, an' don' be late!"

Mouse got dressed and went to go get her papes but she had to wait for everyone else to go first. It was her punishment for always waking everyone up and, of course, being a girl. The headlines were good that day so by the time it was her turn, there were only 20 papes left. She took them unhappily and was done by lunch. She looked around for Boots and Snipeshooter, who never took very many papes because they much preferred to play all afternoon, but couldn't find them so she walked around for awhile and ended up at the Brooklyn Bridge. She stopped short in her tracks, at first in fear but then she realized that she wanted to go. _Jist fer a shoit visit_ she thought, _Whats da woist dat could 'appen?_ She took a deep breath and shuffled slowly across the bridge. She walked down the street, her recognition growing with every step. She finally arrived at the Brooklyn lodging house, took another deep breath and crept slowly up the steps. She raised her hand to knock but dread suddenly shot through her and she turned around and high-tailed it back to Manhattan.

- - - -

A tall boy sat alone in the lodging house. _I hate bein' sick, _hecomplained to himself while brushing his fiery red hair out of his face, _it's so lonely_. He was feeling better but he stayed home an extra day to be completely sure. The silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching outside. He walked over to the window wondering if one of the other boys had finished selling early but he only saw a petite girl in boys' clothes who seemed to look a little familiar. She reached up as if she were about to knock but then turned and ran away like a scared rabbit. _Dat was weoid_, he thought to himself. _Ya know dat almost kinda looked like…naw, couldn't be…could it?_

- - - -

Mouse walked up to Tibby's cautiously, trying not to make a sound. Once again she felt that pang of dread. That stupid little trip to Brooklyn had made her late and if Jack found out, he'd be furious. She'd been getting him mad a lot lately. She took a deep breath and opened the door. _Gosh_, she thought. _Dis whole deep breath t'ing's gittin real old._ Coming in, her ears were immediately filled with the buzz of the newsies' chatter. Jack was busy telling a story about how he'd once again cleverly escaped the bulls that day, and hadn't seen her enter. She breathed a sigh of relief. She scanned the crowd and rushed over to Mush, Racetrack, and Skittery. They were her best friends.

"Hey goiys!" She greeted them as she slid in beside Mush.

"Yer late," Racetrack commented. She glared at him from across the table.

"Yea no kiddin'," she retorted.

"Jacks gonna be mad when 'e finds out," Mush piped in.

"Well 'e ain't gonna find out, so I guess we don' have ta woirry 'bout dat," she commanded while glaring at the three other boys to get her point across.

"He ar'dy knows thatcher late an' if 'e sees ya wit us an' we didn' tell 'im thatcha came…'e'd be mad at us too," Skittery replied solemnly.

"So I guess dis means yer gonna rat me out huh?" she sneered.

"Naw, we're witcha Mouse," Race reassured her.

"Yea, we're yer friends," Mush added.

Skittery looked down. "Well I'm gonna…I gotta. I'm soirry," he murmered gloomily. He got up and walked over to Jack. Racetrack, Mush, and Mouse watched in horror as Skittery whispered something to Jack. Jack's eyes lit up with fire as her turned towards Mouse, Racetrack, and Mush. Mush and Racetrack gulped but Mouse didn't flinch. He got up, walked over, and began yelling.

"So Mouse, this is how it is huh? Ya keep me boys from sleeping an' I give ya anudda chance an' this…this is how ya t'ank me? Yer late an' den try ta hide it from me?" He was now fuming.

"Why does everyone try ta hide t'ings from me? Yer a…a…well, yer jist like Sar…" He cut himself off and looked down with a look of pain, anger, and sorrow on his face. Mouse would have normally felt bad for him, but not this time. She became angry and she scowled.

"So da truth comes ta da light, eh Jack. Da only reason yer doin dis is cause ima goil an' dat reminds ya of Sarah? Real mature Jack…ya know, I t'oughtcha was bettah dan dat but I guess I was wrong," she snarled, expression as cold as ice. Jacks eyes flamed again.

"Git outta heah ya liddle brat! An' I nevah wantcha comin' back, ya heah…Nevah!" he screamed as he lunged towards Mouse. Mush and Skittery held him back.

"Come on Jack don' be dis way. Ya kin't do dis. She ain't got anyweah ta go," Racetrack pleaded for her. Jack turned his head and anger with it, towards Racetrack.

"Wanna bet?" he said with a cruel laugh. "Besides, if ya wanna defend 'er, den maybe ya wanna go wit 'er! " he snarled. Racetrack glanced hopefully towards Mush and Skittery for back up but they shook their heads, expressions full of grief. Racetrack grabbed Mouse's arm and with one last look at Mush and Skittery, the pain of betrayal in their eyes, Racetrack and Mouse turned and walked out the door.

Once they were a few blocks away, they stopped. They had nowhere to go. The stood in silence for a moment before Mouse broke it.

"I'se so soirry Race. Ya didn't have ta do dat ya know." Mouse apologized as best she knew how, genuinely upset.

Race turned to her and replied, "Yea, I did. An' da uddas shoulda too."

"Butcha got nowhere ta go an' neidda do I but…" Mouse was distraught over causing her friend to leave his home. Race cut her off.

"Yer me friend. De udda's…well, dey ain't anymoah. So without a family or friends dere, it ain't home anymoah. I wouldn't go dere anyways." He hugged her.

"We still gots nowheah ta go d'ough," he said sadly. "Wait, what 'bout what Jack said? 'wanna bet?' What was dat all about?"

"Uhhhh…dat was nuttin, 'e's off 'is rocker, doesn't know what 'e's talkin' 'bout."

"Yea right, what'd 'e mean?" Racetrack questioned.

"Well, I know one udda place, but I don' t'ink it'd be a good idea…" she replied.

"Wheah?" Racetrack demanded. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Brooklyn," she mumbled just above a whisper.

"BROOKLYN!" Racetrack repeated astonished. "Are ya outta yer mind?"

"I told ya it was a bad idea…" she started but Racetrack interrupted her.

"No, it's worse den a bad idea. Brooklyn's alright when dere heah an' everythin' but ta ask ta stay, dat's a death wish right dere…wait, why _do _you'se t'ink dey'd let _you_ stay? What do dey like you foh…an' how come I nevah knew 'bout dis?"

"Nuttin' personal er anytin', I jist didn't want everyone ta know. Jacks da only one who knew, an' it wasn't cause I wan'ed ta tell 'im, I had ta, so don' feel left out. Now, 'bout Brooklyn…well, ya see, me n' Spot go way back. Foist newsie I evah met, taught me everythin' I know," she explained. "I'se shoah he'll let us stay until we find sumwheah else ta go," she said those words so convincingly confident but deep down inside she wasn't sure. _Not if 'e new da truth 'e wouldn't._

"Awright, we'll give it a try." Race agreed reluctantly. "I trust cha." She dropped her head. _Good, cause somebody hasta._

- - - -

Spot walked through the door into the lodging house.

"Sparks?" he called. "You'se still heah?" A tall, red head came bounding down the stairs at the sound of Spot's voice, brown eyes wild with excitement.

"Spot! Yer back! I been waitin' fer 'ours."

"Uh…Is dere sumptin' I should know 'bout?" Spot asked, completely confused, and a little freaked out by his friends behavior.

"Yea dere is," Sparks exclaimed excitedly. "You'se 'll nevah believe what 'append today while you'se was gone."

"Well we won' know unless ya tell me so spit it out boy." Spot commanded, curious as to what his friend was so ecstatic over.

"I was sittin' all by me self in da room…" Sparks began, "when I hoid sumptin outside an' when I looked out da window you'se 'll nevah guess who I saw."

"Coise I won', so git on wit it," Spot demanded. He was now very intrigued and getting impatient. Sparks paused for dramatic effect and to annoy his friend. Spot glared at him until he spoke up.

"I ain't a hundred poicent shoah but I t'ink it was Mouse." He said as calmly as he could so he wouldn't miss his friend's reaction. For a moment its seemed as though all life had left Spot's eyes but they soon filled with excitement.

"Ya saw 'er? Ya really saw 'er?" Spot was elated. "Didja talk ta 'er? Is she comin' back? Was she dressed all fancy an' such? I 'aven't seen 'er in fohevah. What's it been…t'ree yeahs?"

"Whoa, calm down Spot," Sparks said as he laughed. "I didn't talk ta 'er. She looked like she was 'bout ta knock but den she took off like she was noivous er sumptin."

"Well, dat ain't much like 'er ta do."

"Yea, an' anudda t'ing was weoid too. She was still wearin' newsie clothes."

"She was? Prolly jist wan'ed ta look like us so we'se wouldn' feel uncomfortable er sumptin'. Ah well, it don' mattah. Come on Sparks. We gotta find 'er. She's me best friend…next ta you'se a coise." Spot grabbed Sparks arm and tugged him as they rushed out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After two hours of searching with no luck, Spot and Sparks headed back to the lodging house. As they approached the gate Spot looked up and saw a petite girl in dark brown britches with red suspenders hanging down from her waist, a pale brown oxford with rolled up sleeves opened slightly to reveal red long johns, and a plaid newsies cap that rested on top of her chocolate brown shoulder length hair, sitting on the front steps with her head at her knees.

A short boy lay beside her sleeping with his head resting on the doorway wearing plaid pants, a black vest over a white oxford, and a newsies cap over his curly dark brown hair.

Spot immediately recognized her and called out,

"I'se kin't believe me eyes, has Mouse finally retoined home to 'er boys?"

The girl looked up and her green eyes lit up with happiness. She hopped off the steps and ran over, hugging him tightly. The boy on the steps rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Hiya Spot! How ya been?" she asked finally releasing him.

"I'se fine, but I see dat chu'se is forgotten me no huggin' rule," he teased with a smirk.

"Aw Spot, I'se soirry," she said completely genuinely, not noticing that it was a joke.

"Is fine, I was jist teasin' ya. Whadda ya doin' heah anyway…" He stopped, remembering the boy on the steps who he recognized as Racetrack Higgins, one of Jack Kelly's newsies. "…an' what's 'e doin' heah? An' how da _you_ know any a Jackie Boy's newsies?"

She froze, "Uhhh…Spot, listen, I gotta talk ta ya 'bout dat."

"Okay…"

"Alone." She added firmly while nodding toward the other two boys. Spot was baffled by now and would have been angry with her for talking to him like that but he his growing curiosity made him do otherwise. He agreed and told Sparks to keep Racetrack 'company', meaning "keep an eye on him", and motioned for Mouse to follow. Fear flashed across her face for a moment but it was quickly replaced by an impassive expression. Spot raised his eyebrow at that but she just shrugged. They walked over to the gate and sat down on the bench beside it.

"So what's up wit 'im?" Spot asked nodding toward Racetrack, whose was now sitting up on the steps. "Are you'se taggeda oah sumptin'?" Mouse burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Ah coise not, 'e's jist me friend."

"Well den why'd ya bring 'im…Wait, moah impohtantly, how could _you_ possibly know any Manhattan newsies?" Spot asked coldly, not sharing in her amusement.

"Dat's what I'se needa talk ta you'se 'bout. Jist be patient," she replied. She took a deep breath, mentally scolding herself for it, and began.

"Heah's da t'ing, now don' git mad but I…sohta lied ta ya a liddle, okay a lot." She looked down as an angry scowl flashed across Spot's face.

"I'se soirry Spot, I really am. Jist lemme explain. Ya don' even know what I lied 'bout yet fer goodness sake," she begged. Spot considered it for a moment, his anger subsiding, and nodded for her to go ahead.

"Ya know how we got in dat big fight t'ree yeahs ago jist t'ree months 'for I left…" He nodded. "An' we woiked it out but, honestly, I got scared that it'd 'appen again butcha wouldn't fergive me an' you'se is me best friend. I figur'd dat it'd be bettah ta not see ya fer awhile, cause den we couldn't fight. Den at least we'd always be friends, even if I nevah got ta see ya again. I made up dat story 'bout me aunt an' lived on da street foh t'ree weeks. Den Jack an' 'is newsies found me an' I been livin' wit dem until taday." Anger blazed through Spot's eyes.

"Jist hold on a minute, I ain't done yet!" she snapped. Spot looked at her with an icy glare.

"Oh yea? Well I'm done listenin'." He turned to leave but she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Why? Why can't ya jist let me finish?" she asked.

"WHY! WHY! BECAUSE FER T'REE WHOLE YEAHS I NEVAH GOT TA TALK TA ME BEST FRIEND WHO WAS ONLY A COUPLE MINUTES AWAY BUT COULDN' MANAGE TA STOP BY TO SAY 'HI' EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE OR EVEN SEND A DAMN CHRISTMAS CARD!" he screamed, now raging, feeling greatly betrayed. By this time, both Sparks and Racetrack were staring at them in utter shock at Spot's reation.

"What the…christmas card…yer…yer not makin' any sense. What's wrong witchu?" she sputtered.

"You hoid me. You ignored me fer t'ree yeahs fer no reason, dat's woith bein' mad ovah!" Spot replied still fuming.

"I told ya I was scared!" said Mouse, raising her voice.

"Scared? You? Ha!" he scoffed.

"Yea acctually, an' I got moah to say. Please Spot, I'se soirry, can ya jist listen." She looked so upset that Spot couldn't help but pity her so he plopped down on the bench with a grumble, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. She laughed silently, seeing him mad. She thought he looked particularly amusing when he was mad and it cheered her up but she soon became solemn again and continued.

"I'se been havin' nightmares 'bout when my parents died ever since I left heah and at foist Jack was nice 'bout it but den sarah, ya know, cheated on 'im and ran off wit dat otha guy an' Jack awll da sudden went anti-goil oah sumptin' cuz he got mad ovah every little t'ing I did, and threated ta kick me out if I kept wakin' everyone up wit my dreams. I couldn't stop 'em an' finally 'e'd had it an' 'e said dat it was really me last chance an' den I was late ta Tibby's and, I guess, insulted him so Jack got real mad an' kicked me out. Oh yea, an' Race…" She indicated toward the boy on the steps.

"He defended me so Jack kicked him too." Spots eyes flared again, this time with a hint of pain.

"So dats why ya came back huh?" Spot snarled. "Ya had nowhere else ta go?"

"No it ain't like dat at awll. I been t'inkin' 'bout comin' back fer awhile now, actually, I been t'inkin 'bout comin' back since the day I left, I jist…nevah seriously considered it an option until a couple weeks ago. I even came by oilier but I was afraid a how ya'd react if you'se knew da truth an' I couldn' go on lyin' to ya so I left before I saw anyone. I didn't jist come back cause a dat d'ough. I came back cause I knew I hadda make t'ings right with cha. So…I'm soirry, an' I hope ya cin fergive me." She dropped her head and crossed her fingers, hoping that the world would come to an end as she knew it and he would have a sudden change of character that made him kind and forgiving. Spot paused in contemplation for what seemed like an eternity, when he suddenly he felt, for no particular reason, that he had no choice but to forgive her. He rested his hand on her back. She lifted her head green eyes shining.

"I'se been t'inkin', an' I'm gonna fergive ya…butcher gonna halfta prove ta me dat it's woith it." Spot responded. "Ya know yer lucky yer you or most likely I'd have soaked ya an' kicked ya out by now."

"No kiddin'," she responded chuckling. He grinned and spat in his hand and extended it toward her. She spit in hers and shook his. She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that this meant he really forgave her. It was now all to be forgotten.

As they walked back she asked, "Does dis mean you'se gonna let me an' Race stay?"

"Who?" he asked puzzled. She pointed to the boy on the steps.

"Oh Racetrack. Does 'e hafta?"

"Spot!" she cried indignatly, adding a smack for good measure.

Spot laughed. "I was jist kiddin', of course 'e can. Oh an' don' hit me again or I will hit back."

She smiled, "T'anks Spot."

- - - -

"Jack?" Mush asked nervously.

"Whadda ya want?" Jack snipped at him in annoyance.

"Well, uh…" he rubbed his neck. "Me an' Skitts, we was jist wonderin' if ya really meant it."

"Meant what Mush? Kickin' dem out? Yea I meant it, ya wanna join 'em?" he snarled.

"Naw Jack, I'm on yer side I sweah. It's jist…are ya evah gonna let 'em come back?" Jack put his head in his hands.

"I dunno Mush, I jist don' know."

- - - -

Spot, Sparks, Mouse, Race, and a few other Brooklyn boys Mouse used to be friends with named Pitch, Fleas, and Sludge sat in a circle on the floor of the lodging house playing poker. Racetrack had already won a bundle and was draining the others funds. Mouse stood up.

"I'm done. If I keep playin I ain't gonna have anythin' left ta buy me papes wit tomarrah," she said with a laugh. Sparks joined her.

"I t'ink I'se gonna hafta drop out too. Come on, I'll find ya a bunk."

"Night Mouse!" Race blurted out quickly, not wanting to miss a second of the game. She chuckled softly. She had always found his deep concentration while betting amusing.

"Night ta da both a ya," Spot called out. "Oh an Mouse, It's good ta have ya back."

"Good ta be back," she said with a smile, happier and feeling more at home than she ever had in the past three years. Sparks put his arm around her shoulder,

"Come yer majesty, yer bunk awaits," teased Sparks as her lead her to an empty bunk.

"What er ya talkin' 'bout?" she asked. Sparks chuckled.

"After how 'e yelled at you'se taday, I cin't believe you came back able ta walk. Ya git so much special treatment ya know."

"I do not!" she argued while blushing. Sparks laughed again.

"Yer like da liddle Princess a Brooklyn," said Sparks as they got to the bunk. She scowled and got into bed adding a firm "Goodnight" to end the conversation, pretending to be annoyed but, though she'd never admit it, she'd missed the brotherly teasing and was glad to have things back to the way they used to be. She was even okay with the fact that she knew Princess would most likely be her new nickname for at least a month. Sparks plopped down on the bunk next to her.

"Night Princess," he called out, ducking under the covers as a shoe went whizzing over his head. He popped back out.

"Will you be wanting that shined or polished," he joked, ducking to avoid a second shoe.

"Ya know, yer gonna need these in the morning, Princess. Hah, I've got hostages," he said while picking both shoes upoff the ground and raising them into the air above his head."The mighty Sparks reins victorious!"

"I wouldn't be too proud o mighty one, they're not mine," she replied with a smirk as she rolled over and went to sleep.

- - - -

"What'd 'e say Mush?" Skittery asked anxiously when Mush returned to the bunkroom. A solemn expression fell across his face,

"I don' t'ink we'se gonna be seein' dem foh a while."

- - - -


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so so sorry about this chapter. I know I took so long to update but I was dreading putting it up cause its so god awful but it is necessary and I gave up trying to make it better but I promise 4 and 5 will be better and come sooner. Thanks so much for the reviews by the way, they're really encouraging and once again, sorry to disapoint you with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

"MOUSE!" a loud voice near Mouse's ear shouted.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she shot up shaking. She looked around to see many of the Brooklyn boys howling, but none as hard as Spot who was now on the floor from laughing so hard, and because he fell backwards trying to avoid being hit by Mouse's head. Mouse scowled as she realized that they had played a trick on her, even though she had missed the many jokes pulled on her while in Manhattan.

"Dat wasn' funny Spot Conlon!" she shouted, trying to sound angry as she attempted to cover the grin spreading across her face.

"Oh yea…Den how come yer smiling?" he asked between laughs. She froze, trying to come up with a witty remark.

"Cause ya look ridiculous," she snapped. _Way to go Mouse, that was **real **witty_, she scolded herself. Sparks snorted.

"Hah, ya know we s'pected more from ya Princess," Sparks teased.

"Princess?" asked Spot, thoroughly confused for he had not been with them last night.

"Don' ask," Mouse muttered, still scowling.

"Aw, come off it Princess, ya know ya missed us an' our tricks…an' ya enjoy dem," said Sparks. Mouse picked up her pillow and tossed it at his head, catching him off guard and sending him falling backwards into another boy named Bear. All the other boys turned their attention towards the two who had fallen and Mouse took advantage of the distraction to grin and let out at little giggle. Spot, who had just helped Sparks to his feet, turned at just the right moment to see her smile.

"Hah!" he cried out, "I saw dat! Ya smiled!"

"I did not…" she argued, pathetically trying to hide her grin, when a knock at the door to the lodging house downstairs interrupted her. Sparks ran downstairs to answer the door. A few seconds later Sparks came running up the steps with a look of shock on his face.

"Uhh…S..Spot, y…ya might wanna go downstairs," he stuttered. Spot looked at him for a minute then took off down the stairs.

"Sparks what's goin' on?" Mouse asked anxiously. When he didn't answer she started to go downstairs along with some other boys when Sparks finally spoke.

"Don't. All of ya, jist stay up heah."

- - - -

Spot went downstairs slowly unsure of what he would find, but he knew by Sparks reaction it wasn't good but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. He came into the front entrance hall and saw a tall, lanky boy with blonde hair leaning against the desk with his back to Spot. _Dat's weird_, thought Spot, _Who's dat an' why'd Sparks git so shaken up by 'im?_ Spot tapped the floor with his cane to announce his presence and when the boy turned around, his blue eyes sparkling defiantly and a familiar cocky grin on his face, Spot knew immediately who this was. Rage filled him, his eyes became icy.

"What da hell d'ya t'ink yer doin' heah?" he asked coldly.

"Heya Spot, long time no see," the boy replied.

"What are ya doin' heah?" Spot asked again coldly.

"Come now Spot, dat ain't no way ta treat an' old friend."

"Friend?" scoffed Spot.

"So we've had our disagree…"

"Get out," Spot commanded harshly cutting the boy off.

"No."

"I mean it Pitch, I told ya nevah ta come back, now git out."

"No."

"GET OUT!" Spot shouted. He grabbed Pitch by the collar and punched him squarely in the right jaw. Pitch punched back but Spot ducked and he missed. Spot sent another punch at Pitch and it hit him in the stomach sending him backwards to the floor. Spot grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the door throwing him down the stairs.

"I said it once an' I'll say it again. YER BANNED FROM BROOKLYN AN' IF YOU'SE EVAH COME BACK I PROMISE YA WILL NOT LEAVE IN ONE PIECE. NOW GO!" Spot walked past Pitch making sure to step on his hand and left down the street.

"Yer gonna pay fer dat Conlon," Pitch muttered under his breath as he picked himself up off the ground and ran away in the opposite direction as Spot.

- - - -


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks so much for all your reviews. They're really encouraging and I appriciate them so much. Anyway, I guess your probably wondering when your gonna find out more about Pitch and I'm sorry tosay it won't be until later. Chapter 5 should probably be up by tonight or tomorrow morning.Oh and the part with Spot, it's a flashback while he tells her what happened, just so it's more understandable.

* * *

Chapter 4

That night Mouse, Sparks, Racetrack, and two other Brooklyn boys named Bear and Badger, were playing poker, and Spot had still not returned. Mouse was getting worried. She new he went off on his own when he was mad but never this long or this late.

"Do ya t'ink 'e's awright?" Mouse finally asked.

"Who Spot?" Bear asked.

"Yea, 'e's fine," Sparks replied as sincerely as he could, attempting to cover up his concern.

"Yer lyin' t'rough yer teeth. Yer worried too, I know ya are." She put her head in her hands, wanting to cry but she couldn't. She was from Brooklyn and Brooklyn newsies did not cry.

"Maybe ona ya's needa find 'im an' talk ta 'im," Racetrack suggested. All of the others started laughing.

"What?" asked Racetrack, completely confused.

"Dat's da dumbest idea I evah hoid," replied Badger.

"Ya obviously don' know Spot. Talkin's really not 'is thing," Sparks added. Racetrack sent him a look that said 'no duh.'

"Wait guys, maybe Race is right," said Mouse.

"Do you'se have a death wish or sump'tin?" Badger asked mockingly.

"Shut up, I'm serious. Dat boy's been allowed ta be a bigheaded brat fer too long an' someone needs ta put 'im in 'is place," she replied looking around for any volunteers.

"I vote Princess heah does it, all in agreement?" said Sparks. All the other boys hands shot up. Mouse gave them a dirty look.

"Fine…ya big cowards," she muttered as she walked out the door.

Mouse walked around for a grand total of three seconds before she realized that she had no idea where she was going. She sat down in the middle of the street in front of the lodging house, which wasn't an incredibly intelligent thing to do in the middle of the night, especially in Brooklyn, but she didn't care. Most people wouldn't mess with her any more than they'd mess with any of the Brooklyn boys anyway. She crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. She was desperately trying to figure out where on earth Spot would have gone when she heard footsteps approach and a feeble voice asked,

"Whatcha sittin' in da middle a da street foh? Ain't da smahtest t'ing ta do ya know." There was a hint of sarcasm but Mouse was too busy thinking to notice and the person sounded harmless enough so she decided that she'd just ignore him and quickly answer the questions, then demanding he leave, until he went away.

"I don't t'ink dats really any a yer business. Now git lost, I'm busy."

"Ya don' look too busy ta me," the voice retorted.

"I'm t'inkin, now go away," she replied.

" 'Bout?" the voice questioned ignoring her request that he leave. Mouse was now getting annoyed with this person but she was too busy to bother to get up and make him leave, in fact she hadn't even bothered to look up yet, but she continued to answer hoping he'd eventually get bored and leave.

"I'm tryin' ta figer out wheah ta look fer someone."

"Well, fergive me fer bein' so bold as to assume meself of such impohtance, but I t'ink yer search is done." Mouse jumped up and spun around to see a bloody and bruised Spot, half hidden by the shadows. Her eyes widened and she ran over to him.

"My god Spot, what happened?" she asked.

"What dis?" he asked pointing to his bruises. "It's nuttin', jist a liddle fight dats all. It looks woise in da dark." He turned to got back towards the lodging house but Mouse grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Dat was da biggest load I evah hoid. Now, I wantcha ta sit down an' spill because dis…" she said pointing to his many bruises and cuts, "…ain't nuttin'."

"Ya can't tell me what ta do," he snarled and glared at her. She stood there, hands on her hips, unflinching, and glared back.

"I don' care how many people are afraid a ya, I ain't, an' I don' care if no ones evah told ya what ta do before, I am. So jist shove yer liddle ego back wheah it came from an' tell me what happened," she commanded firmly. Spot looked shocked for a moment, then his eyes and he was planning on beating the crap out of her when he realized that he could never really hurt her, and he was in no condition to be fighting because even one punch hitting him would do a lot of damage. He grunted unhappily and sat down on the ground scowling. Mouse sat down across from him.

"Well?" she asked. Spot grumbled and began.

- - - -

Spot walked quickly down the streets of Brooklyn, kicking up dust as he went, looking for some unlucky scab for him to unleash his anger. He'd been looking for awhile but for some reason there were none to be found. _Great_, he thought, _dere always dirtyin' up me streets an' now, when dere actually useful, dere's none. _Needing something to beat or break, he decided to go down to the old docks and started smashing up crates and barrels and whatever else he could find. After everything was broken, Spot was still mad so he went into an old fishing shop and pulled out his slingshot and shattered all the windows, then he took out his can and smashed the lock on the door and went through the building, making sure nothing was left in one piece. He came back out for his next victims, the old boats and canoes, which he ripped apart board by board. While he was ripping them up he was too wrapped up in the destruction to notice a scab walking by who say him and snuck by, then ran off to get the bulls. When Spot had finished, every last piece of every boat floating in the water, he finally sat down. His anger was subsiding and as he sat there, trying to catch his breath he heard horses clopping. He jumped up and spun around to run but collided with a large officer and fell backwards with a thud. The bulls surrounded him, trying to get him to come along peacefully, but he didn't care how much better the refuge was now, he was not going to be taken. He started to fight them and even though they couldn't attack or arrest anyone for no reason anymore, they were allowed to attack if it was for their own safety, so all ten bulls began to beat Spot back with their sticks and clubs and fists. Spot tried and tried but he knew he stood no chance. After they'd almost beaten him to the point of unconsciousness, he finally came to his senses and realized he had to get out. He saw a gap between two of the bulls and spit in their faces and slid through, taking off down the street. The followed him and by the time he lost them he slid into and alleyway and fainted. He woke up hours later to find it was dark and pulled himself up and stumbled home.

- ---

"Oh my god, Spot, are you'se awright?" she asked hugging him. The she stepped back and slapped him. "What da hell d'ya t'ink ya were doin' anyway. Ten bulls? Ya idiot, ya coulda gotten yerself killed," she yelled. She was about to yell again when Spot hit her. She stepped back shocked.

"I told ya before if ya hit me again I'd hit back, an' I know it was dumb okay? But I got away fine didn't I?" said Spot firmly, showing that the conversation was over but Mouse ignored him.

"Who was it dat came an' what gotcha so mad anyway? We hoid ya yellin' from upstairs an…" Spot cut her off.

"Dat's nona yer business right now, ya don' need ta know an' unless, fer some reason, it becomes extremely impohtant dat ya know, yer nevah gonna so drop it."

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms and pouting. Spot found it very amusing and smiled but quickly covered it up. Mouse squealed and began poking him,

"I saw dat, you'se smiled. Come, I kow it's still in ya." Spor swatted her hand away.

"Quit dat," he said, trying to sound annoyed but ending up smiling. She smiled back.

"Come on, you'se really need ta git inside an' ta bed," she said, getting up and going to the door. Spot stood up and followed her.

They came into the lodging house and immediately all eyes were on Spot. No one asked but they knew everyone was wondering how Spot got so banged up. Spot just went to his bunk, leaving Mouse to answer the millions of questions being asked.

"What happened?"

"Where'd ya find him?"

"You'se didn't do dar didja?"

She simply waved them off and went to bed. Sparks came over and sat down on his bunk beside hers.

"Come on Princess, tell me what happened?"

"No," she muttered.

"Can ya at least tell me who did it? Wasn't this mornin's vistor was it?" he asked, sounding worried at his last sentence.

"No.It was da bulls okay? I t'ink Spot would like it if ya jist tell everyone dat an' tell 'em not ta bother 'im anymore."

"A'right, I'll do dat," said Sparks.

"T'anks, Night Sparks," she mumbled sleepily as she rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

- - - -


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry to say I'm probably gonna disapoint you with this one. When I planned it, it was good, but I can never seem to get it written down the way I want. Well, I promise my story will get better, and all these little things that seem totally random will have a purpose later.

* * *

Chapter 5

Three weeks had gone by and Spot's wounds were now healed. Since then, life for the Brooklyn newsies had gone on uneventfully, with the exception of a few scraps that caused little or no injury and one of Sparks 'experiments' going wrong and causing a minor trash fire. Today, as Spot and Mouse would soon find out after they'd sold their papes, that was all going to change.

- - - -

A girl ran through the rain, slipping and tripping as she ran, but that didn't stop her. She knew she was in Brooklyn and now that she'd lost him, she had to get out before someone else got her.

"Why do I have to be so dumb," she muttered to herself. _Your not, you just didn't think he would have enough guts to follow you here_.

"Well, obviously I was wrong," she muttered again. _Not your fault_.

"Of course it's my fault…oh, what am I doing? Arguing with myself? I really need to stop doing tha…" she froze. Two figures were approaching through the fog. _I could run, no that would just make it worse, they would just chase me down and beat me harder. I could scream…well, what good would that do? It would probably just attract more of them. Oh god, I'm gonna die_. She looked up at them again. They were closer and she could see them more clearly now. It was a boy and a girl and they were laughing. They hadn't seen her yet. She still had time to hide, behind that barrel. She was inching her way toward the barrel when the laughter which had been growing louder as they came closer stopped. She looked up and gulped, _too late_. Fear began to swell, she began to shake slightly, and looked up again to see the boy scowling, his blue eyes as cold as ice. He looked kind of familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it…_Spot Conlon_. She gasped and shuddered.

"Okay this is really bad," she squeaked. The boy and girl were now walking towards her, the girl looked slightly amused but the boy looked as unpleasant as ever. The girl stopped a few feet away from her but the boy kept coming till he was only a foot or so away. He stopped and glared down at her icily.

"Who da hell er you'se?" he asked coldy.

"M…m…my name is…is…uh…" she stammered. Suddenly an idea hit her. _Maybe if I pretend to be a newsie, maybe he will go easier on me…maybe. Okay, all of them have weird nicknames I think, gotta think of one…uh…_ A bird overhead fluttered down from one roof to the next. _Bird? No that's dumb…bird, bird…Pigeon? No, that's dumb too…bird, pigeon…_ she desperately tried to think of something. _Come on your running out of time, he's staring. Hmm…bird, pidgeon, pigeon, bird…Owl? No, still dumb…bird, pigeon, owl, pigeon, bird, owl…Barn Owl? These just keep getting worse, oh…bird, pigeon, owl, barn, snowy…Screech Owl? No…but just Screech? Oh, it'll do._

"It's…uh…Screech," she replied anxiously.

"Uhuh," he said in a tone that hinted he didn't believe her. "Okay…Screech …wheah ya from?"

"Aren't ya tell me who you are?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. _Oh, I'm not very convincing…I know, I'll try and talk like them._

"No." The girl beside him elbowed him. Screech assumed it was because the girl was displeased with his rudeness. _Ooo, maybe he'll get mad at her and I can sneak away._ Screech started to become a little excited, but that was crushed when she realized the boy was listening to her. _Damn, no wait…If he listens to her, and she's on my side…well, at least to the point of letting me live, maybe I have a chance. Okay, I gotta be really convincing though._ She wasn't sure if her chances were good but her lost hope was steadily increasing.

"Fine, Spot Conlon, dis heahs Mouse. Now, wheah ya from?"

"Uh…er…Harlem," she blurted out the first city that came to mind. _Great, that was smart, you don't know anything about Harlem. You've never even been there you idiot!_

"Dats a long ways away, whatta ya doin' out heah?" asked Spot icily.

"I…er…was…uh…runnin'," replied Screech.

"What?"

"From…from…da bulls."

"Dey chased ya fer a pretty long time, musta done sump'tin real bad?"

"No…uh…actually, I jist stole some bread. Didn' make enough money sellin' taday ta afford it."

"Uhuh." He did not look thoroughly convinced but he obviously couldn't find anything wrong with her story because he changed to a new question.

"Ya said sump'tin bout sellin'? Yer a newsie den?"

"Yea."

"Yer not a _scab _are ya?" He said the word 'scab' with such distaste, even though she wasn't quite sure what it meant, she figured it was bad and hastily shook her head.

"I can't believe it, I hoid rumors dat Harlem was takin' goils but I didn' believe it. I t'ought dey was betta dan ta have ta resort ta such t'ings," said Spot, looking bewildered by the fact of having girl newsies.

"An' what, pray tell, is wrong wit goil newsies?" asked the girl named Mouse, who was clearly annoyed but Spot didn't seem to notice. Screech chuckled silently thinking that this might be entertaining to watch.

"Well, it jist ain't right. Ya know, goils er so unreliable. Dey jist aren't as good as da boys, waste a papes, I say," replied Spot. Screech now had to clamp her hand over to keep from laughing. She knew where this was going.

"Uhuh," said Mouse, who looked like she was about ready to kill Spot. "Well, ya don' seem to mind me. What da hell am I? A kitten?" she snarled. By now Spot had realized his mistake and Screech was no chuckling softly.

"Well, yer different, you'se don' count. Yer ona da guys," he added hastily, apparently hoping it would make it better for he smiled afterwards. Screech grinned, _bad move buddy_. Mouse's eyes light up with fire.

"Excuse me?" she snapped. With this, Screech lost control and began laughing out loud. Mouse and Spot, who had forgotten about her during their argument, spun around. Spot grabbed her by the collar but Mouse put her arm out. He released Screech reluctantly and waited for Mouse to proceed. Mouse walked over to Screech, spit in her hand, and extended in toward her. _Ewww…sick, what does she want me to do shake it. Must be a newsie thing, okay, here goes nothing._ Screech reluctantly spit in her hand and shook Mouse's. Mouse smiled and nudged Spot to do the same. He smiled half-heartedly. Mouse wrapped her arm around Screech's shoulder and led her in the direction of the lodging house. Spot followed behind them scowling.

"Wait…uh…wheah we goin'?" asked Screech.

"Oh, well, your in a pretty sorry state so I figer'd we'd get ya some dry clothes an' well, a sohta hot shower, an' den ya can stay da night an' den we can send ya on yer way," answered Mouse.

"Oh, t'anks!" She smiled and Mouse smiled back.

"Welcome ta Brooklyn Screech."

- - - -


	7. Explanation

I know what you're thinking, OMG! LAUREN'S BACK! Hehe, okay, maybe not, maybe you don't care. But, I thought you should all know that I am. However, everything is going to be a little different. I am adding a prequel, which is currently untitled, to explain more of Mouse and Spot's past and what not. Then, I'm going to revamp back to Brooklyn and save it from it current obscurity…woo! So, now that your disappointed that this is not a chapter, and I'm so sorry for doing that to you. But…aren't you excited that I'm back. Anyway, by the end of break, at least the firs 5 chapters of the untitled one will be up…oh, this is annoying, go read my profile, it explains it all there. Well, tootles, see you soon, once I update :)


	8. FYI

Alright, as I've said, this story is on hold while I create the prequel. It's now up, titled, The Pink Satin Dress. A wretched title destined to change but regardless, check it out, and watch that story, cause until it's done, Back to Brooklyn ain't happening.


End file.
